Summer Journal
by christie stephanie
Summary: Ditinggal sendirian di tempat yang masih asing mungkin tak seburuk yang Lucy pikirkan sebelumnya. Setidaknya setelah ia bertemu dengan Natsu Dragneel berkat eskrim strawberry yang terjatuh itu./ "Bisa jadi tour guide aku seminggu ini?" / "Deal!" /7chapter-story for 7days summerholiday in Magnolia/ Ch 3 is Up!/ RnR please :)
1. Chapter 1

Umm.. Yah, halo.. AKu nyampah lagi di sini.. Ini aku cuma partisipasi buat meramaikan aja, soalnya aku minder kalau ikut kompetisi.. Dan yah, memang ffnya abal ._.

Ah iya, aku mohon maaf kalo tema musimnya kurang terasa, karena aku hanya pakai itu jadi seperti latar waktu kali ya ._. Dan tolong perhatikan latar tanggal juga ya :)

Ya sudah, baca saja ya..

* * *

**Summer Journal**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning : typo(s), OOC, abal, gaje, ide pasaran, for #NaLuDayEvent, AU**

* * *

Crocus, Heartfilia Konzern

23 Juni

Lucy Heartfilia tersenyum puas menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Merapikan sedikit seragam sekolah yang sudah dikenakannya sekarang, Lucy pun menenteng tas sekolahnya, lalu keluar dari ruang kamarnya. Lucy segera menuruni tangga dengan cepat, lalu duduk di meja makan.

Seperti biasa, tak seorang pun duduk di meja makan itu. Papa pasti sudah berangkat, pikirnya dalam hati. Mendudukkan diri di kursinya yang biasa, Lucy langsung mengambil sehelai roti, lalu mengolesinya dengan mentega dengan semangat. Senyuman tak luput dari wajah cantiknya.

Loh, kenapa ia terlihat begitu bahagia?

Tentu saja! Hari ini adalah hari terakhir sekolah, sebelum liburan musim panas selama 1 bulan penuh. Siswa bodoh dan idiot mana yang tidak bahagia dengan fakta itu?

Saat Lucy hendak melakukan gigitan pertamanya pada roti itu, salah seorang _maid_ pribadinya, Virgo, datang dan memanggilnya.

"Lucy-_hime_."

"Ya, Virgo? Ada apa?" jawab Lucy, sembari menaruh kembali roti itu di atas piring.

"Ini, ada titipan dari Jude-_sama_," ucap Virgo sopan, sambil memberikan Lucy sebuah amplop.

"Apa ini?" Lucy mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena heran, sambil mengamat-amati amplop putih itu.

"Entahlah, saya tidak tahu, saya permisi," Virgo membungkuk, lalu kembali ke tempatnya, untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Lucy membuka amplop itu. Amplop putih itu berisi selembar tiket, sehelai surat, dan segepok uang. Lucy mengambil surat itu, lalu membuka lipatannya. Lucy mulai membaca surat dari ayahnya itu sambil memakan rotinya yang terlupakan tadi.

'_Maaf, papa tidak bisa memenuhi janji untuk menghabiskan liburan musim panas bersama, ada pekerjaan mendadak, jadi papa harus keluar kota. Papa sudah membelikanmu tiket untuk ke Magnolia, rumah Michelle dan Loke, juga uang. Untuk kompensasi, untuk kali ini saja kau tidak akan diawasi oleh pengawal, tapi kau harus tetap dalam penjagaan Loke dan Michelle. Aku harap kau tetap bisa menikmati musim panasmu, jaga dirimu baik-baik._'

Bersamaan dengan selesainya Lucy membaca surat dari ayahnya, rotinya juga habis. Lucy mengambil tiket dalam amplop itu. Tiket pulang pergi Crocus-Magnolia. Menurut tanggal yang tertera, Lucy akan berangkat minggu depan. Lucy mengeluarkan uang dari amplop itu, lalu menghitungnya. Ya, cukup banyak. Pasti cukup untuk 3 minggu di Magnolia.

Setelah itu, Lucy memasukkan kembali semuanya ke dalam amplop. Ia pun teringat sesuatu.

"Oh iya! Aku bisa telat!"

* * *

24 Juni, pukul 10 pagi.

"Hoahmm.." Natsu Dragneel menggeliat malas di kasurnya. Cahaya matahari yang menembus tirai kamarnya, mengusik tidurnya. Natsu pun terbangun dengan rambut acak-acakan, lalu mengucek matanya sebentar. Natsu bangun dari kasurnya, lalu mengambil handuk dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

10 menit kemudian, Natsu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah, dan handuk menggantung di lehernya. Natsu keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga, menuju ruang keluarga, tempat ayahnya biasa sedang membaca koran.

"Ayah, kau gak pergi ke kantor lagi?"

"Entahlah, aku malas, haha," jawab Igneel, ayah Natsu, sambil menurunkan korannya, lalu mengambil secangkir kopi di meja, dan menyesapnya. Setelah selesai dengan kopinya, ia kembali bertanya. "Kau sendiri, tidak sekolah?"

"Aku sudah libur hari ini, aku bosan," jawab Natsu sambil duduk di sofa di seberang sofa ayahnya.

"Mainlah dengan temanmu sana, naga bandel," jawab ayah Natsu cuek, kembali membaca korannya.

"Hah.. Tidak bisa! Semuanya pergi liburan, ada yang pacaran, ada yang pergi bersama keluarga besar," celoteh Natsu panjang lebar. "Atau ada juga.. Yang menemani ibunya belanja, atau bermain dengan adiknya," lanjutnya dengan suara pelan.

Mendengar perkataan Natsu yang terakhir, membuat Igneel cukup kaget. Igneel melipat korannya, lalu menatap Natsu. "Hm? Kau rindu ibu dan adikmu?"

"Si-Siapa bilang! Aku gak bilang begitu!"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa gak mencoba main dengan tetangga sebelah? Ayah gak pernah melihatmu main dengan orang sekitar sini, sejak setahun lalu kita pindah ke sini," kata ayahnya, tak mengalihkan pandangan dari anaknya itu. "Kudengar anak tetangga sebelah seumuran denganmu."

"Sebelah mana? Rumah besar sebelah? Aku gak kenal. Dia tidak pernah keluar rumah, jadi aku tidak pernah melihatnya dari dekat."

"Benarkah? Naga kecilku ini menyedihkan sekali," jawab Igneel menggelengkan kepala sambil memejamkan matanya. Melihat ayahnya, Natsu hanya mendecak kesal. "Ya sudah, pergilah ke Magnolia."

"A-Apa?" mata Natsu membulat, rasa terkejut terbaca jelas dari mimik wajahnya.

"Berliburlah ke Magnolia. Temui adik dan ibumu."

"Be-benarkah?" ucap Natsu setengah berteriak dengan aura ceria.

"Hng, akan aku pesankan tiket, kau bisa berangkat besok, pulanglah 2 minggu lagi, kau juga harus temani pria tua ini liburan musim panas," ucap Igneel sambil mengusap rambut merahnya yang berantakan dengan pelan.

"Yosh! Baiklah!"

"Ya sudah, yang penting kau senang, bereskanlah barang-barangmu."

* * *

Magnolia, 25 Juni

"Ayah, aku sudah sampai!" kata Natsu setengah berteriak, pada telepon yang menempel di telinga kirinya.

"_Ya sudah, jangan membuat kekacauan di sana_," jawab Igneel dari seberang sana. Walaupun tak melihat wajah puteranya itu, Igneel juga tahu Natsu sedang mengeluarkan _grins_ andalannya. Yang kata anak-anak perempuan rekannya bisa bikin gadis meleleh.

Natsu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Lalu terdengarlah teriakan menggelegar ibunya, yang sudah tak ia dengar kira-kira setahun.

"Natsu! Jangan di kamar saja! Keluarlah! Aku sudah masak makan siang untukmu!"

"Iya! Sebentar!" Natsu bangun dari kasur itu, lalu berjalan keluar kamarnya. Terlihatlah ibunya, Grandine, bersama adik perempuannya, Wendy Marvel, sudah duduk di meja makan itu. Natsu berjalan ke meja makan, lalu duduk di sebelah adiknya.

Natsu mengambil nasi, lalu lauk-pauk lain yang sudah dimasak ibunya. "_Itadakimasu_!" Natsu langsung melahap suapan pertamanya, lalu angkat bicara. "Masakanmu tak berubah, tetap buruk, bu," ucapnya agak tak jelas, karena makanan di dalam mulutnya.

"Diam dan makanlah, naga bandel!" tangkas Grandine dengan perempatan urat di dahinya.

"A-Aye!" aura gelap yang sudah menguar dari ibunya itu, memaksa Natsu untuk tetap patuh, dan menghabiskan makanan di piringnya itu.

* * *

Magnolia, 30 Juni

"_Nee-san_!" Michelle Lobster melambaikan tangannya, berusaha agar terlihat oleh Lucy yang tengah menengok kanan kiri, mencari sosok yang menjemputnya. Dan upayanya berhasil. Lucy berjalan ke arahnya, sambil menarik sebuah koper.

"Michelle!"

"_Nee-san_! Apa kabarmu?" jawab Michelle ceria.

"Tentu aku baik! Mana Loke-_nii_?"

Baru saja Michelle hendak menjawab, ada serangan aura _blink-blink_ dari sebelahnya.

"Lucy-_chan_~" Loke muncul, dengan segala kilauan imajiner, juga bunga _moe-moe_ yang biasa digunakannya sebagai _playboy_ untuk mencari _mangsa_.

"Eh, panjang umur sekali, Loke-_nii_," jawab Lucy, berusaha tetap tersenyum, walaupun dalam hati rasanya sangat ingin menjedutkan kepala kakak sepupunya yang masih juga belum bertobat dari profesi _playboy_nya, juga _incest_ pada Lucy.

"Kau pasti lelah, ayo kita segera pulang," Loke langsung menyambar koper, juga tangan kanan Lucy, dan menggandengnya paksa. Lucy mencoba untuk menarik tangannya, namun akhirnya ia menyerah juga.

"Haha, mereka tetap tak berubah," gumam Michelle yang berjalan di belakang mereka.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, 1 Juli.

Setelah mandi, Lucy keluar dari kamarnya. Tepatnya kamar sementara selama ia berada di Magnolia dalam waktu 3 minggu ini.

"_Nee-san_, _tanjoubi omedetou_!" ucap Michelle yang langsung bangun dari sofanya dan menghambur memeluknya. "_Sweet seventeen _kan?"

"Haha, _arigatou na_!" Lucy balas memeluk Michelle sambil tertawa girang.

"_Hime_," terdengar suara genit Loke dari arah belakang Michelle, menarik Michelle agar melepaskan pelukannya, lalu berniat menggantikannya memeluk Lucy, namun Lucy lebih cepat untuk menahan keningnya, agar ia tak bisa maju.

"Jangan macam-macam, Loke," balas Lucy sambil menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Lucy, aku hanya ingin memelukmu!"

"Tidak," Lucy melepaskannya, lalu langsung berjalan melewati Loke dan menarik tangan Michelle bersamanya. "Ayo sarapan!"

Setelah ketiganya duduk di meja makan, dan menyantap makanan mereka dengan tenang, suara Loke memecahkan keheningan yang sudah mereka ciptakan sedari tadi.

"Lucy, habis ini aku akan mengajakmu ke Magnolia Park," ajak Loke sambil curi-curi mengerling genit ke arah Lucy, yang tentu saja hanya dibalas anggukan dingin Lucy.

"Baiklah, Michelle ikut?"

"Ah, tidak bisa, _nee-san_, libur masih panjang, tapi tugasku banyak, aku akan menyelesaikannya," sambar Michelle yang menghentikan makannya sejenak.

"Hah, sayang sekali, ya," gumam Lucy pelan.

"Tidak apa, berdua saja denganku!" Loke kembali bicara dengan antusias, dengan aura berbinar.

"Hah, baiklah, kali ini saja."

* * *

'Aku sedang di Magnolia, _stripper_! Aku pastikan kau akan iri saat aku pamerkan fotoku di sini saat aku pulang nanti! Haha! Balasan karena kau menolak ajakan _battle_ PS 2 karena ajakan kencan Juvia-mu itu!'

"_Send_! Haha!" Natsu memencet tombol _send_ dengan kekuatan berlebihan karena efek semangat berkoar. Lalu dia menyeringai puas, sambil berimajinasi nakal soal Gray yang iri setengah mati padanya. "Haha! Kau dapat balasanku, _boxer_!"

"NATSU!" teriakan Grandine yang menggelegar terdengar oleh indera Natsu. Tak ingin diserang serentetan omelannya, ia segera keluar dari kamarnya.

"Aye! Ada apa, bu?"

"Tolong antarkan adikmu, ya."

"_H-Hai_, _nii-san_, mohon bantuannya!" ucap Wendy kelewatan formal dengan wajah setengah tertunduk. Natsu hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah adiknya. Mungkinkah karena mereka kurang dekat, karena mereka tinggal di tempat berbeda dalam waktu lama?

"Ah, jangan begitu formal," jawab Natsu mengacak pelan rambut adiknya. "Baiklah, memangnya ada apa?"

"Dia harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok di rumah temannya yang akan dikumpul saat masuk sekolah nanti, tapi ini kali pertamanya datang ke rumah temannya, jadi dia akan dijemput temannya di Taman Magnolia, dekat kok."

"Begitu kah? Sekalian jalan-jalan deh, hihi!" Natsu sudah pamer cengiran kemana-mana.

"Tapi jaga adikmu baik-baik! Jangan tinggalkan dia sendirian, pergilah keliaran kalau adikmu sudah aman dengan temannya. Kalau pulang, temannya akan mengantarnya ke sini, jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot menungguinya."

"Baik-baik, aku mengerti," Natsu memasukkan _handphone_nya ke dalam saku celananya dengan acuh, mulai berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Ah, iya, jika ada apa-apa, atau tersesat, telepon ibu," pesan ibunya sebelum mereka pergi.

"_Wakatta da_."

" _Kaa-san_, _Ittekimasu_!" pamit Wendy, menyusul kakaknya yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu di depan.

* * *

Natsu dan Wendy berjalan beriringan. Mereka mulai memasuki kawasan taman yang rimbun, juga ramai oleh pengunjung.

"Tempat ini tetap ramai, ya," gumam Natsu sambil tersenyum senang menatap taman ini. Tak banyak berubah semenjak setahun lalu. "Jadi, temanmu menjemputmu dimana?"

"Sebentar, _nii-san_," Wendy mengedarkan pandangannya sebentar, sambil berjinjit sedikit. "Ah, itu teman-temanku!" Wendy berjalan cepat ke arah mereka, diikuti Natsu dari belakang.

"Maaf menunggu, Romeo, Chelia," Wendy meminta maaf pada kedua temannya.

"Tidak apa, baru sebentar kok," anak laki-laki seusia Wendy, yang sepertinya bernama Romeo itu tersenyum.

"Ayo, Wendy-_chan_!" gadis yang bernama Chelia itu menggandeng tangan Wendy.

"_Nii-san_, aku pergi, ya," pamit Wendy sebelum pergi. Kedua temannya pamit juga pada Natsu, lalu mereka bertiga terlihat menjauh.

Natsu hanya mengawasi Wendy dari kejauhan. "Yang laki-laki itu bukan pacarnya kan?" tanya Natsu pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengernyitkan keningnya heran. "Ya sudah lah, aku mau cari tempat yang enak," Natsu berbalik secara tiba-tiba, lalu menabrak seseorang di belakangnya.

* * *

"Tada! Taman Magnolia!"

"Hm, bagus juga," pikir Lucy sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke kanan dan kiri, melihat pemandangan yang agak sulit ditemui di Crocus yang sudah didominasi gedung-gedung tinggi.

Lucy baru saja menoleh ke sebelah kanannya, dimana Loke seharusnya berjalan bersamanya tadi. "Lo–"

"Wah, Aries-_chan_ yang manis di sini~" rayu Loke pada seorang gadis yang terlihat malu-malu, yang dipanggil Aries.

Lucy hanya bisa terdiam melongo di tempatnya. Terdengar kata-kata Loke pada Aries di sana. "Tunggu sebentar, ya."

Loke melesat ke arah Lucy, lalu membisikinya. "Dengar, aku tahu kau ingin tak diawasi kan? Jalan-jalanlah, kalau sudah selesai, telepon aku," bisik Loke cepat. Lucy hanya menatap Loke dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Tolong, dia gebetan baruku, ehem, tentu aku tak akan melupakanmu! Tapi ini penting," mohon Loke pada Lucy. Lucy hanya _sweatdrop_ mendengar bagian dimana ia mengatakan ia belum tobat juga.

"Baiklah," jawab Lucy dengan nafas lelah.

"Terima kasih, Lucy-_chan_," dan Loke melesat lagi dengan kecepatan cahaya. Terlihat ia menarik cepat tangan gadis itu, dengan tatapan _playboy_ bertemu mangsa.

Lucy hanya menghela nafas sebal, lalu berjalan-jalan di sekitar sana. Ia melihat _stand_ es krim. Wow, _just a great ice cream in a hot summer_.

Lucy membeli 1 _scoop_ es krim strawberry, dan berjalan pergi setelah membayarnya. Namun, baru saja ia hendak menjilat es krim itu, tubuh tegap di depannya tiba-tiba berbalik dan menabraknya. Es krim strawberry yang malang itu terjatuh dengan sangat menyedihkan.

Mata Lucy membelalak karena terkejut, lalu menengadah untuk melihat wajah orang yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Saat melihat wajah pria itu, entahlah, Lucy sempat terpaku sejenak. Segala kata-kata bentakan, juga caci maki yang hampir meledak dari mulutnya rasanya tertahan di tenggorokan.

Mata pria itu masih tertuju pada es krim yang jatuh, lalu menuju ke mata Lucy. Mereka sempat saling pandang sejenak, sebelum Lucy tersadar lebih dulu.

"Hei, kau menjatuhkan es krimku!" ujar Lucy setengah membentak karena kesal.

Pria di hadapannya langsung menunjukkan cengiran bersalahnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya itu. "Haha, _gomen_, aku gak sengaja!"

"Enak aja main minta maaf! Es krimku gak akan bisa kembali hanya dengan minta maafmu!" Lucy menunjuk-nunjuk es krimnya yang jatuh dan mencair itu.

"Ya-Ya sudah, aku ganti!"

* * *

Lucy dan pria itu kini duduk di kursi taman, sama-sama menjilati es krim masing-masing.

"Terima kasih untuk ganti ruginya!" Lucy menengok ke arah pria berambut merah muda itu dengan senyuman simpul di wajahnya.

"Tentu!" es krim pria itu sudah habis.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?"

"Natsu, Natsu Dragneel!" jawab Natsu itu sambil tebar senyuman lagi.

"Aku Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia, _yoroshiku ne_," Lucy baru saja menghabiskan es krimnya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak Natsu untuk berjabat tangan. Tentu disambut Natsu dengan senang.

"Kau sendirian saja?" tanya Lucy pada Natsu yang sedang merogoh _handphone_ di sakunya.

"Ya, tadi aku habis mengantar adikku, lalu dia dijemput temannya, dan ya.. Sekarang aku bersamamu kan?"

Lucy bisa merasakan sensasi hangat di pipinya. Bisakah Natsu jangan mengatakan kalimat seperti itu? Kalimat itu bisa saja menimbulkan kesalahpahaman!

"I-Iya."

"Kau sendiri?" Natsu sudah negotak-atik _handphone_ _touchscreen_nya.

"Aku? Aku datang dengan kakak sepupuku yang _playboy_ itu, lalu ditinggal pacaran! Huh, dasar," gerutu Lucy sebal, sambil sesekali membisikan caci makinya yang tak tersampaikan pada udara hangat musim panas ini. "Malah aku tidak tahu jalanan sini, pulang tidak tahu jalan, mau jalan-jalan juga tidak tahu kemana."

"Oh, jadi kau seperti orang tersesat sekarang?" Natsu kembali mengantongi _handphone_nya, lalu berdiri dan merenggangkan pinggangnya. Tiba-tiba, dia menjulurkan tangannya di hadapan Lucy yang langsung menatap tangan Natsu seperti manusia purba yang baru saja menemukan makanan. "Ayo ikut aku, aku masih tahu jalanan sini kok."

Lucy ragu. Ia baru mengenal orang ini sekitar setengah jam lalu. Apa ia bisa mempercayakan dirinya pada pria asing ini? Dengan perlahan, Lucy meletakkan tangannya di tangan Natsu.

"Ya sudah, tunggu apa lagi, ayo!" dan Lucy bingung ia menentukan pilihan yang salah atau benar. Natsu langsung menyeretnya pergi entah ke belahan dunia mana.

* * *

"Aku capek, bodoh!" nafas Lucy tersengal, lalu memegang lututnya saat mereka berhenti.

"Yang penting kita sudah sampai sekarang," sanggah Natsu semangat, sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. "Ini tempat kesukaanku dulu!"

Lucy melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sebuah danau yang berada di tengah pepohonan rimbun yang tinggi. Udaranya cukup sejuk, dan tentu, suasananya sangat tenang.

"Sayang sekali, gak ada Happy, dan aku gak bawa pancingan," gumam Natsu sambil berkacak pinggang di tepi danau itu. Lucy menyusulnya dan berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Happy?"

"Kucing peliharaanku. Bukan kucing sih, tepatnya ras _exceed_. Ras kucing langka. Wendy juga punya kok."

"Wendy?"

"Adikku. Miliknya namanya Charle. Hah.. Aku yakin Happy kangen sekali dengan si Charle, mereka berpisah setahun!"

"Setahun?" tanya Lucy dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Ya, dulu aku tinggal di sini, tapi.. Setahun lalu aku dan ayahku pindah rumah, ayah dan ibuku berpisah entah karena apa, adikku ikut ibuku dan tetap tinggal di sini. Dan yah.. Kali ini aku datang berlibur ke sini untuk mengunjungi ibu dan adikku," kenang Natsu, masih dengan senyum mengembang di paras tampannya. Matanya terlihat menerawang ke arah air danau yang tenang.

Lucy cukup terkejut, namun selanjutnya menepuk bahu Natsu ringan. "Yang sabar, aku tahu perasaanmu."

"Loh? Orangtuamu juga berpisah?" Natsu menengok ke arah Lucy.

"Tidak sih.. Tapi ibuku sudah _pergi _lebih dulu."

"Pergi lebih dulu? Ke mana?"

"Ke tempat yang tidak bisa ditemui siapapun. Surga."

Natsu dengan cepat meneguk ludahnya gugup, merasa sangat bodoh. "Maaf, aku menyinggungmu?"

Lucy menoleh, lalu tertawa ringan. "Ah, tidak apa! Sudah biasa kok, lagi pula kejadiannya sudah lama."

Natsu mengangguk-angguk, lalu duduk di pinggir danau itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi kau bilang kau tidak tahu jalanan Magnolia?"

Lucy ikut duduk di sebelah Natsu. "Ya, aku gak tahu apa-apa di sini."

"Memangnya kau bukan orang sini?"

"Bukan, aku dari luar kota, aku baru tiba kemarin, sampai akhir bulan aku di sini," Lucy memungut sehelai daun yang gugur dari pohon-pohon tinggi di sekitar mereka, sambil mengamatinya.

"Aku sudah di sini sejak seminggu lalu, aku akan kembali minggu depan, ayahku menyuruhku untuk menemaninya di sisa liburan musim panas."

Lucy menjatuhkan daun gugur itu, lalu menoleh. Ada sebersit rasa aneh saat mendengar kalau Natsu akan pulang minggu depan. Entah perasaan apa, Lucy tak tahu.

"Begitukah? Kau masih punya waktu seminggu kan?"

"Yup!" Natsu menyanggakan tangannya di tanah, lalu menguap sedikit.

"Bisa jadi _tour guide_ aku seminggu ini? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengandalkan kakak sepupuku itu! Lihat saja hari ini, aku dicampakkan!" kata Lucy heboh, rasa kesalnya kembali merembes keluar.

"Baiklah, aku juga gak ada kerjaan! Jadi.. _deal_?" Natsu menyeringai sambil memberikan telapak tangannya pada Lucy. Lucy melihat ke arah Natsu lalu menepukkan tangannya di sana.

"_Deal_!"

"Baiklah!" kata Natsu kembali memasang _grins_nya ke arah danau. "Nanti malam ku ajak kau makan malam di tempat makan terenak di Magnolia!"

Lucy tersenyum kecil, dengan rona merah yang mempermanis wajahnya. Lucy mengambil _handphone_ di tasnya, lalu mengetikkan sesuatu di sana.

'_Loke, tidak usah jemput aku, aku akan pulang sendiri setelah makan malam._'

_Send_!

* * *

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku hari ini," ucap Lucy ketika mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Loke.

"_Douita_! Setidaknya aku jadi gak bosan jalan-jalan sendirian," jawab Natsu gugup sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Ah iya, ibuku akan mencariku, aku pulang dulu, _Jaa_!" Natsu langsung berbalik dan berjalan pulang.

Lucy hanya tersenyum melihat punggung Natsu yang semakin menjauh. Sebelum membuka pagar, ia mengeluarkan _handphone_nya, dan mengetikkan sesuatu di sana.

'_Petualangan hari pertama selesai!_'

TBC

* * *

Um.. Aku gak tau ini bagaimana. Tolong tuangkan pendapatnya ya. Oh iya, aku baru bisa update dan baca fanfic lain hari Jumat depan ._. Aku UN, jadi harus fokus dan gak boleh buka-buka alat elektronik ._. Ah iya, mohon doanya juga ya semuanya untuk UN-ku *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Oh iya, aku punya target :/ Jadi, sampai aku online lagi tanggal 9, aku menargetkan 5 reviews, walaupun gak bagus, aku mohon saran dan kritiknya ._. Yah, aku mohon pendapatnya aku harus keep atau delete.. Ah iya, karena ini seperti jurnal tentang libur musim panas mereka dalam 1 minggu, alias 7 hari, jadi 1 chapter isinya tentang 1 hari ._. Oh iya, gak akan aku jelaskan secara detail, mungkin akan lebih.. yah, lihat nanti saja deh :)

Oke deh, aku mohon reviewnya ya, jaa~


	2. Day 2

Go-Gomen.. *ditimpuk* Whoa, aku sudah selesai UN! Maaf telat banget updatenya ._. Aku baru sempet, soalnya habis UN, tiap aku jadwalin untuk update, aku harus urus perpisahan.. Tapi tenang! Aku sudah mengundurkan diri dari kepanitiaan karena satu dan lain hal..

Ya, baca saja deh..

* * *

**Summer Journal**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning : typo(s), OOC, abal, gaje, ide pasaran, for #NaLuDayEvent**

* * *

2 Juli, 9 AM.

Suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi tidur nyenyak Lucy. Lucy menggeliat sedikit, lalu kembali menarik selimutnya tinggi-tinggi. Namun, setelah itu yang terdengar tak hanya ketukan pintu, namun juga teriakan Michelle.

"_Nee-san_! _Nee-san_!"

Mendengar itu, mau tak mau Lucy bangun, lalu masih setengah sadar, ia membukakan pintunya.

"_Ohayou_, Michelle," sapa Lucy sambil menguap lebar.

"_Ohayou_, _nee-san_, tak ada waktu, cepat beres-beres," Michelle membalik paksa badan Lucy, lalu mendorongnya pelan ke arah kamar mandi.

"Hng? Ada apaan sih? Masih pagi begini," Lucy mengucek matanya yang masih berusaha keras untuk tak terpejam lagi.

"Ada yang mencari _nee-san_ di bawah."

"Siapa lagi? Hoam, gak tahu apa aku masih ngantuk," gerutu Lucy kesal.

"Namanya Natsu, dia sudah menunggu _nee-san_, cepatlah.."

3 detik Lucy berusaha memproses nama itu..

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Demi Mavis! Aku lupa!" Lucy menyambar handuknya, lalu segera masuk ke kamar mandi dalam sekali dorongan. Michelle hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar suara _shower_ yang menyala, lalu keluar dari kamar itu.

* * *

"_Gomen_, _gomen_, Natsu!" Lucy berlari menuruni tangga dengan cepat, lalu langsung menghampiri Natsu.

"_Daijoubu_," Natsu berbalik menatap Michelle yang tersenyum dan Loke yang mulai berlinangan air mata buaya. "Kami pergi dulu, ya," Natsu menarik tangan Lucy keluar dari rumah itu.

"_Ittekimasu_," Lucy pamit, lalu mengikuti Natsu. Namun, tangannya yang sebelah lagi ditarik Loke yang sudah menangis meraung-raung (?).

"Jangan pergi! Huwaa! Apa bagusnya dia dibanding aku?!"

Lucy menatap sinis Loke, sedangkan Natsu hanya menggaruk pipi tanda tak mengerti. Lucy langsung menepis tangan Loke, lalu mengajak Natsu berjalan kembali. Loke kembali hendak mengejar mereka ke pekarangan, namun sial nasibnya.

Sebuah sepatu melayang tepat dari arah luar, mendarat telak di kepala jingganya. Malang memang nasibnya.

* * *

"Kenapa kau timpuk dia? Hii! Kau kejam Luce!" Natsu menatap Lucy horor. Ia kembali teringat dengan sahabatnya di Crocus, Erza Scarlet, si galak ketua komite ketertiban. Membayangkan tatapan membunuh Erza membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Oke, ia berusaha mematikan bayangan Erza dalam benaknya sekarang.

"Enak saja! Dia pantas mendapatkannya," dengus Lucy sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Ya sudah, hari ini kita kemana?"

"Mau temani aku ke rumah teman-temanku? Makan malam aku yang traktir!"

* * *

Mereka tengah berjalan beriringan di lorong sebuah apartemen yang terbilang mewah. Kata Natsu, apartemen salah satu teman lamanya.

"Jadi, siapa nama temanmu?"

"Jellal, Jellal Fer–"

"JELLAL?! JELLAL FERNANDES?! ALIAS SIEGRAIN?! ALIAS MYSTOGAN?!" sembur Lucy cepat, tak lupa dengan kuah (?), kala ia mendengar nama seorang model terkenal yang seumuran dengan mereka juga.

"I-Iya! Kok-Kok kau tahu dia?" jawab Natsu terbata, karena masih _shock _dengan serangan mendadaknya Lucy.

"Dia model papan atas yang terkenal sekali! Demi Mavis, siapa yang gak tahu dia?!" Lucy segera merebut kertas alamat yang dipegang Natsu, lalu menjelajahi tulisan di sana dengan antusias. "303! 303!" ia mencari, memperhatikan satu-persatu nomor kamar di lorong itu dengan cepat.

"Haha! 303!" Lucy menunjuk cepat salah satu kamar yang berada di pojok lorong.

"_Ko-Kowaii_," bisik Natsu sepelan mungkin. Dengan wajah masih pucat, Natsu mengetuk pintu apartemen itu. Tak lama, seorang pria bertubuh ideal dengan rambut biru dan tanda di mata kanannya membuka pintu itu.

"Natsu?" Jellal Fernandes tersenyum tipis, _cool _sekali di mata Lucy. Namun, sebelum Natsu sempat menjawab, atau Lucy sempat menghambur memeluk model yang ia kagumi itu, suara seorang gadis terdengar dari dalam apartemen itu.

"Siapa itu, Jellal?" seorang gadis berambut merah mencolok muncul dari balik tubuh Jellal. Saat melihat Natsu, matanya melotot, mulutnya komat-kamit, dan wajahnya, mendidih seketika.

Natsu tak mengerti apa yang terjadi.. Tapi ini Erza Scarlet! Demi Mavis, dunia sempit bukan main!

Lain lagi dengan Lucy. Cukup kecewa mendapati model yang masuk dalam _list_ pacar impiannya sudah punya kekasih lain. Namun, warna merah juga tak luput dari wajahnya, membayangkan apa saja yang mungkin mereka lakukan di dalam. "Ma-Maaf, mengganggu kalian!" sesal Lucy. Sedangkan Natsu masih menatap horor mereka.

"Ka-kau salah paham," tandas Erza yang sudah berasap (?).

"Lu-Luce, ayo kita kembali," Natsu menarik tangan Lucy dan mereka berlari amat cepat dari koridor itu. Walaupun motivasi dan apa yang ada dalam kepala mereka berbeda, tentang Lucy yang pikirannya sudah dicemari entah adegan novel bagian mana, atau Natsu yang tegang karena ada Erza, yang penting mereka pergi dari tempat itu.

* * *

"_Ara_, jadi, kalian baru bertemu kemarin?" tanya seorang model cantik majalah mingguan Sorcerer yang tak kalah populer, Mirajane Strauss, sambil menaruh nampan dengan minuman dan cemilan.

Lucy hanya bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Si Natsu ini luar biasa beruntung. Bagaimana bisa ia punya teman-teman sekeren mereka, seterkenal mereka, sepopuler mereka? Jangan-jangan, raja Fiore juga kenalan Natsu? Yah, siapa tahu saja dengan dibawa-bawa Natsu begini, ia bisa ikutan jadi teman artis~

"Iya, Mira," Natsu mengambil salah satu gelas berisi _syrup_, lalu meminumnya.

"Ah~ Aku tetap merasa kalian pasangan serasi, Kyaa!" Mirajane mulai _mode_ _fangirling_nya. Oh yeah, dia luar biasa -_-

Lucy bingung melihat model cantik itu sebegitunya, dan Natsu menggaruk kepala tak mengerti.

"Oh iya, kalian mau makan siang di sini? Aku masakkan makanan kesukaanmu, ayam saus _tabasco_," tawar Mira senang.

"Tentu, Mira!"

"Wah, _arigatou_, Mira-_san_," Lucy tersenyum simpul pada Mirajane. Kini mereka sudah berada di pekarangan kediaman Strauss itu.

"_Douita_, senang kalian datang berkunjung ke sini," jawab Mirajane dengan lengkungan manis di bibirnya. "Maaf loh ya, rumah sedang sepi, Elfman belum pulang dari seminar menjadi _otoko_ (?) dan Lisanna sedang liburan di Edolas."

"Wah, tidak apa, Mira-_san_," Lucy berusaha menjawab sesopan mungkin, walaupun ia tak mengerti dengan seminar yang tengah dijalani Elfman itu.

"Ya sudah, kami pulang dulu ya, Mira, _jaa_~" dan keduanya pun menjauhi rumah Strauss bersaudara itu.

* * *

"Kau tahu? Sekarang kita mirip gelandangan," tandas Lucy yang masih setia berjalan di sebelah Natsu. Lucy sudah lelah sekali, rasanya mereka sudah mengelilingi 1 Magnolia.

"Ah, masa' sih? Aku gak merasa begitu," jawab Natsu cuek, terus berjalan di depan Lucy. "Ini tidak lebih dari ¼ Magnolia, tahu!"

"Ya, tapi kan tidak jalan kaki juga," keluh Lucy, berhenti berjalan dan memegangi lututnya yang rasanya pegal luar biasa.

"Ya sudah, istirahat dulu," Natsu menarik tangan Lucy yang tadi bertumpu di lutut dan menuntunnya pelan ke arah kursi terdekat. Lucy hanya mengikuti dengan langkah lemah. Mereka duduk bersebelahan di kursi pinggir jalan itu.

Lucy memijit-mijit pelan kakinya, sementara nada dering singkat terdengar dari _handphone_ di kantung celana Natsu. Natsu merogoh _handphone_ itu, lalu membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk. Ekspresi Natsu berubah-ubah. Awalnya wajahnya bingung, lalu tersenyum, lalu _nyengir_ lima jari.

"Luce, habis ini ke rumah saudaraku sebentar, ya," Natsu masih menatap _handphone_nya.

"Hng? Ngapain lagi? Aku capek tahu!"

"Tidak jauh dari sini," Natsu memasukkan _handphone_nya, lalu menatap wajah Lucy yang sudah kusut.

"Tetap sa –"

"Kalau masih tidak mau jalan, aku gendong saja," Natsu menggendong Lucy paksa, sambil mengulum _lollypop_ merk _Ch*pa ch*ps_. Ia berjalan santai, walaupun masih disembur Lucy dengan berbagai macam teriakan yang intinya 'turunkan aku', juga asap yang mengepul dari kepala Lucy saking merahnya wajahnya.

* * *

"Turunkan aku!" Lucy masih tak lelah berteriak, walaupun sudah 5 menit berlalu. Sungguh, dalam radius sekitar 100 meter ini, semua orang yang mereka lewati menatap mereka aneh. Seperti Lucy yang mungkin anak yang kabur dari rumah dan sedang mencoba dibawa pulang paksa, atau Natsu seorang penculik, atau mereka pasangan _newwed_.

Sementara langkah Natsu cukup cepat, walaupun Lucy berteriak minta diturunkan, tak ayal tangannya ia kalungkan di leher Natsu dengan cukup kencang. Takut jatuh, atau mengambil kesempatan, entahlah. Wajahnya malah makin memanas, tatkala mendengar bisikan orang-orang yang menatap mereka aneh.

Bagaimana dengan Natsu?

Ia tetap berjalan santai, tidak peduli dan tidak mengerti apa yang dibisikkan orang-orang.

Tak lama, Natsu berhenti. "Nih, kita sudah sampai," mereka melihat sebuah rumah yang cukup besar.

"Tu-Turunkan aku!" Lucy melepaskan tangannya dengan enggan dari leher Natsu. Hah.. _Tsundere _sekali.

Natsu menurunkan Lucy perlahan, lalu berjalan ke dekat pagar, meminta agar satpam rumah itu memanggil sang majikan. Tak lama, dari pintu besar rumah itu, keluarlah seorang pria berambut pirang seperti Lucy, dengan mata biru yang tajam.

"Natsu-_san_!" pria itu berjalan cepat ke arah mereka, menatap Natsu dengan senang.

"Mana tiket yang kau janjikan?"

"Ini, 2 tiket yang tadi aku katakan padamu," Sting menyerahkan 2 lembar tiket, lalu menatap ke arah Lucy. "Ini?"

"Oh, temanku, namanya Lucy Heartfilia," jawab Natsu sambil menunjuk Lucy yang berdiri tepat di sebelahnya. Lucy mengangguk-ngangguk grogi.

Sting memproses nama itu sebentar. "Heart–"

"Eh, Loke sudah menyuruhku pulang makan malam," Lucy membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk ke ponselnya.

"Ya sudah, ayo pulang," Natsu memasukkan 2 lembar tiket itu ke kantungnya, lalu menarik tangan Lucy. "Terima kasih ya, Sting!"

Mereka berjalan menjauh, dengan Lucy yang berteriak pada Natsu untuk melepaskan tangannya, lalu Natsu yang mengambil tiket yang diberikan Sting dan menunjukannya pada Lucy dengan girang.

Sting yang hanya menatap kepergian mereka dari belakang hanya menggumam pelan, "Heartfilia itu perusahaan besar domisili Crocus kan?"

* * *

Lucy berlari menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya, mengabaikan segala teriakan melankolis Loki, yang tak lain berbunyi 'kau kemana saja Lucy-_chan_, aku cemas memikirkanmu' dan sejenisnya. Lucy masuk ke kamarnya dan menyalakan lampu kamar itu.

Lucy mengambil buku _diary_ yang terletak di atas meja di sebelah kasur, lalu menuliskan sesuatu di sana.

'_Hari kedua di Magnolia dengan Natsu resmi berakhir, selamat malam._'

TBC

* * *

Gomen.. Chapter ini NaLunya pasti kurang.. Maklumi, waktu aku mengerjakan chapter 1-3, aku sedang final countdown UN, jadi ngetiknya pas waktu luang yang harusnya aku pakai buat belajar ._.

Oh ya, mohon doanya buat hasil UN-ku.. Semoga bagus dan memuaskan hasilnya..

Oh ya, aku juga mau publish fic untuk hitung-hitung ngerayain perpisahanku Juni nanti.. Entahlah, belum diketik, sedang mengais (?) ide.. Mohon dukungannya..


	3. Day 3

**Summer Journal**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning : typo(s), OOC, abal, gaje, ide pasaran, for #NaLuDayEvent**

* * *

3 Juli.

Pagi ini Lucy sudah antisipasi untuk kedatangan Natsu yang mendadak. Lucy mandi pagi-pagi, membereskan kamar sambil mendengarkan suara musik dari _handphone_nya dengan volume yang tak begitu kencang, lalu sarapan pagi bersama. Cukup lama Lucy menunggu Natsu dengan menonton televisi di ruangan tengah bersama Michelle, namun tak dipungkiri, ia takut Natsu tidak datang hari ini. Ini sudah pukul 9 pagi.

Lucy tidak tahu kapan perasaannya mulai seperti ini.. Mulai menunggu Natsu, cemas Natsu tidak datang, khawatir karena tidak punya satupun kontak Natsu, dan semuanya. Semua tentang Natsu.

Tapi.. Mereka hanya teman sementara kan? Paling-paling pada akhirnya, pada hari ke tujuh, seperti adegan novel tragis yang sering dibacanya, kalimat yang akan diucapkan Natsu tak akan jauh dari 'apa yang kita lakukan di sini biarlah kita tinggalkan di sini.' Lucy hanya bisa ber-_facepalm_.

Hal bodoh apa yang dipikirkannya? Mereka hanyalah 2 orang yang bertemu dan berkenalan secara tak sengaja karena es krim yang terjatuh. Dan juga karena mereka sama-sama sendirian saat itu. Lalu, apa yang bisa diharapkan dari itu. Tanpa sadar, Lucy menampar pipinya pelan.

"_Nee-san_, kau kenapa?" pertanyaan Michelle menginterupsi lamunan panjang Lucy.

"Ng?"

"Kau. Kau menampar pipimu sendiri, _nee-san_," Michelle menunjuk pipi putih Lucy yang untungnya tak menunjukkan bekas tamparan sedikitpun.

Lucy malu. Ia hanya diam, menatap ke arah televisi dengan grogi.

"Enak saja kau, mau bawa-bawa _hime_ku pergi!" suara Loke yang agak samar tiba-tiba terdengar dari luar sana. Disusul suara seseorang yang mungkin sudah tak asing bagi Lucy. "_Hime_? _Hime_ apaan?! Aku gak mau ngajak si _hime-hime_ itu pergi kok, aku kan nanya Lucy ada tidak?"

Suara ngotot kedua pria itu memancing Lucy dan Michelle untuk keluar ke pekarangan rumah itu.

Dan Lucy tak akan pernah sadar, ia menghembuskan nafas lega ketika melihat pemuda _pinkish_ yang tengah saling lempar makian dengan Loke detik itu juga.

* * *

"Hehe, maaf, Loke memang begitu."

"Kakak sepupumu itu aneh, aku mencarimu, malah ngomongin _hime-hime_, gak nyambung sekali kan?" rutuk Natsu dengan suara cukup kencang.

Lucy hanya tertawa kecil mendengar cacian Natsu yang sedari tadi tak reda-reda. Lucy menghentikan kekehannya dan mengajak Natsu mempercepat langkahnya ke tempat yang membuatnya selalu penasaran dan senyam-senyum sejak semalam ia ingat Natsu.

Ingat Natsu? Ups.

Lucy menatap senang papan di gerbang masuk wahana bermain yang bertuliskan Duf*n. *Ecie, di Magnolia juga ada loh*.

"Aku kangen tempat ini, tapi aku juga benci tempat ini," Natsu menatap jengkel antrian panjang di loket masuk.

"Kenapa?"

"Idih, kalau bukan karena mau menemanimu jalan-jalan di Magnolia, aku _ogah_ deh ke sini!"

"Hah?"

"Tempat ini selalu sukses membuat aku mual! Untung kali ini aku sudah antisipasi bawa obat ant*mo!"

Lucy _sweatdrop_ menatap beberapa bungkus obat sponsor (?) yang tengah dipegang Natsu. "Jadi kau ini _motion-sickness_?"

"Whoa, Luce! Kau peramal ya? Dari mana kau tahu?" mulut Natsu membentuk huruf 'o' sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Lucy dengan telunjuknya.

Lucy hanya memasang _pokerface_. "Kau yang bilang tadi."

"Bilang apa?"

"Kau mual kalau ke sini, berarti kau mabuk kan."

"Loh? Memang iya aku bilang begitu?"

Lucy sudah tak mampu berkata-kata. "Lupakan."

"Lupakan apa?"

Lucy menarik tangan Natsu, membawanya ke gerbang masuk tanpa harus ke loket dan membeli tiket lebih dulu. Kan sudah ada tiket pemberian Sting.

* * *

Lucy kembali turun dari wahana ketiga yang mereka naiki, _rollercoaster_, dengan memapah Natsu yang memutih. Minum obat pun tak berefek. Sepertinya ini yang dinamakan mabuk kronis (?). Rasanya Lucy akan segera terbiasa. Hal ini juga terjadi saat mereka turun dari wahana pertama dan wahana kedua.

Bayangan adegan romantis seperti di novel-novel, dimana si pria akan menenangkan kekasihnya yang ketakutan dan histeris menaiki wahana yang memancing adrenalin, lenyap sudah. Lucy juga sempat kaget dan terkejut menemukan dirinya sendiri membayangkan adegan yang tidak-tidak dengan Natsu. Ah, Lucy merasa _aneh_.

"Sudah, ayo, kita duduk dulu," Lucy mengajak Natsu duduk di kursi terdekat. Tenaganya sudah tak cukup kuat untuk menopang tubuh Natsu yang lebih berat darinya. "Ah, kau ini membuatku repot saja," rengut Lucy sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hehe, _gomen_," Natsu memegangi perutnya yang masih terasa agak tak enak.

"Mau pulang saja?"

"Tidak, selama kau belum puas main."

"Tapi kau sudah muntah-muntah begitu, kau malah sakit nanti," tanpa terasa, mimik Lucy berganti khawatir. Tangannya bergerak sendiri tanpa dikomando, menghapus tetesan keringat di pelipis Natsu.

Natsu menerbitkan _grins_nya yang manis. "Mau muntah berapa kali pun, tak masalah bagiku, asal kau tak menyesal jalan-jalan denganku."

Lucy menundukkan wajahnya yang khawatir dengan malu. Semburat merah menjalari pipinya.

"Luce, kau kenapa?"

Ups. Lucy tak bisa beralasan kalau ini hanya pantulan kemerahan dari langit senja kan?

* * *

Mereka sudah keluar dari wahana rekreasi yang katanya sih, wahana rekreasi terbesar ke 2 di Fiore itu. Langit sudah berubah jadi hitam. Kilauan indah permata langit juga tak luput dari kanvas hitam di atas mereka.

"Hehe, terima kasih untuk hari ini," Lucy tidak tahu apa yang bisa ia berikan untuk membayar tiket Natsu, pengorbanan Natsu, semuanya. Oh, ada perasaan membuncah di dada Lucy, menahan ledakan kebahagiaan barangkali. Lebay banget kan?

"Hehe, sama-sama Luce!"

"Oh iya, boleh aku minta nomor teleponmu? Sungguh susah menebak-nebak kau akan datang jam berapa," dengus Lucy sebal, berhenti dan mengeluarkan _handphone _nya.

"Tentu," Natsu menyebutkan digit-digit angka, lalu bergantian dengan Lucy.

"Berarti kita bisa tetap berkomunikasi walaupun kembali ke kota masing-masing!" sahut Natsu girang. Namun wajah Lucy tak secerah dirinya.

"_Gomen_.." jawab Lucy pelan.

"Kenapa, Luce?"

"_Handphone_ku biasanya dipegang papa, aku hanya pegang saat liburan seperti ini.."

"Ya sudahlah. Bisa berkomunikasi untuk beberapa hari ini pun sudah bagus," balas Natsu sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

Mereka berjalan lagi dalam diam. Natsu sibuk menatap jalan yang mereka lalui, sedangkan Lucy berjalan sambil menunduk gugup.

Lucy terus berjalan, padahal Natsu sudah berhenti berjalan.

"Luce?"

Lucy menengok, dengan wajah memerah, membayangkan imajinasi yang tengah berada di pikirannya menjadi kenyataan. "I-Iya?"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Pu-Pulang lah."

"Ini rumahmu kan?" tunjuk Natsu pada rumah yang cukup besar. Lucy _salting_ lalu berlari cepat ke arah rumah yang ditunjuk Natsu. "Eh, iya."

Lucy berlari pelan, lalu–

.

.

.

.

.

CUP

.

.

–ia mengecup pipi Natsu singkat. Secepat cahaya ia berlari masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

Natsu hanya bisa diam terpaku, tak mengerti apapun. Semua terjadi begitu cepat, tak satu pun patahan gerakan Lucy yang terekam dalam penglihatan matanya. Dia bisa melihat kepulan asap yang keluar dari kepala Lucy yang tengah berlari menjauh.

Natsu yang tak mengerti hanya bisa menyeringai sedikit sambil mengedikkan bahunya, lalu berjalan ke arah rumahnya.

* * *

Lucy berusaha amat keras, berlari sekencang yang ia mampu, menghindari Michelle dan Loke yang tengah duduk santai sambil menonton televisi. Ia tak mau wajah merahnya dilihat mereka.

Lucy malu.

Lucy rasa, ini yang sering dideskripsikan di beberapa adegan novel. Lucy tak mengerti.

Lucy tak akan pernah mengerti. Semua keberaniannya melakukan hal semacam itu, segala kegilaannya, kenekatannya, semuanya. Dan yang lebih ia takutkan..

Hanya Natsu yang bisa membuatnya merasakan semua perasaan itu. Hanya Natsu yang bisa membuatnya membayangkan adegan-adegan novel secara sia-sia. Hanya Natsu yang mampu membuatnya senang hingga rasanya begitu sesak akan kebahagiaan. Hanya ketika bertemu Natsu kebetulan terasa seperti benang takdir tak terputus.

Hanya Natsu. Hanya ketika ia bersama Natsu. Hanya ketika ia di sisi Natsu.

Lucy tahu ini terlalu cepat. Lucy tahu ia tak bisa, atau tak boleh.

Karena, kalimat seperti 'biarkan semua kita tinggal di sini' bisa terlontar dari mulut polos Natsu kapanpun.

* * *

"Kau baru pulang?" suara Grandine terdengar dari arah dapur ketika Natsu meneriakkan kepulangannya.

"Ya, bu." Natsu segera masuk ke kamarnya, lalu berbaring dan menatap ke langit-langit kamar.

Ia menutup matanya sebentar, lalu mengguman pelan.

"Waktu kami hanya tinggal 4 hari."

TBC

* * *

Hai~ Maaf baru update.. Oh ya.. Maaf aku belum membalas review dari chapter 1 :/ Aku balas habis ini yaa :3 Yosh! Review yaa :)


End file.
